


Ancient

by chocoxlate (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Be Careful What You Wish For, Books, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curses, F/M, Guidance Counselors, Happy Ending, High School, Kissing, Love, Original Character Death(s), Purgatory, Rituals, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chocoxlate
Summary: Clementine is a teenage girl who doesn't get noticed. One day she gets a book named 'Ancient'. Although, what she didn't know was that the book was taken from ancient realms hidden beneath the school. Whoever takes it and reads from it is cursed. Will she be able to live with being noticed in such a terrible way?





	Ancient

“So Clementine, your parents died when you were a kid and you were raised by a man named Lee Everett then he died. Blah-blah-blah stuff-stuff-stuff. Now you’re in your teenage years and you walk around the halls like a zom-,” she stopped reading her papers about my life and looked up at me, “Okay, I must be missing something… why is your skin purple? Honey, you’re in purgatory because you weren’t supposed to die yet, this isn’t a Holi festival.” You’re probably wondering why I’m here. Well, this all started a few weeks ago, at school.

 

 

Yep, I’m walking around in the halls just like every single day. Some days I get called to the guidance counselor, Mr. Gorter, to talk about my relationships and to see how I’m doing. He usually asks who I hang out with and I tell him the same thing, ‘I don’t get noticed’. After school sometimes I got straight to bed wishing I was dead. I hate being a loner, having to go to such a wretched place Monday-Friday, I hate people not noticing me, I hate my life.

 

 

Another day came and it wasn’t like most days. It was… different. For lunch, I usually go home to eat instead of sitting alone. Although today, the two most popular people in school, Astrid and Hiccup, called me to come sit with them. That one moment changed the rest of the day. When last period came, I got called to the guidance counselor.

“So Clementine how has your day been?” Mr. Gorter asked me.

“Good.” he looked up at me smiling. He probably noticed I changed from saying ‘fine’ everyday to ‘good’. He asked me about my friends, as usual.

I replied by saying, “Things can happen, Mr. Gorter.” after I said that, he told me “Yes, Clementine, things can happen. You just have to wish on it… then maybe it’ll come to you.” Mr. Gorter winked at me as I got up to leave.

 

 

As I walked out of his office I bumped into someone and all of my books fell on the ground. As I bent down to get them I heard a muffled voice offer to get my book for me. I looked up to see who the _extremely_ generous human was. As he was about to give me my books he looked directly at me the same time I looked at him. It was a boy wearing a red beanie covering his brown hair, he had brown eyes, and a quirky but cute smile. Before we could say anything the bell rang, so I left. When I heard the door close I turned around. Although, my non thinking brain told my feet to keep walking so I bumped into someone... again.

“Ugh, the girl who's named after a fruit,” I heard the door open, so I looked over to see the boy walking out of Mr. Gorter’s office,

“oh and bt dubs the new kid, Gabe Garcia, is mine so you better back off.” Chloe walked away whipping her hair in my face. When she left I got a text _‘Don’t worry Clem, I got you ;) - G’_. I got a weird feeling over me for I did not know who G was.

 

 

When I got home there was a package on the doorstep with my name on it. As I opened it I noticed there was a letter inside it. The letter said _‘Go to page 84. - G’_ . I flipped through the pages in search of page 84. I couldn’t believe it… it’s about a spell to make you noticed! Right after that, I got a text _‘Did you get what you want? - G_ ’ I said the words for the spell to be cast on me. The next day was the best. I wasn’t an outcast anymore, I fit in, people noticed me, I was popular. The next day came. I woke up to the noise of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, only to notice I slept in! I rushed to get ready for school, having no time to look at mirrors. When I got to school, I met up with Astrid and Hiccup who were waiting for me. The looked at me dumbfounded. I gave them a questioned look in return. Astrid held up a mirror still looking dumbfounded. I looked at the mirror simply thinking I got a zit or something but it wasn’t. My skin was completely purple!

 

 

I just stood there in shock staring at the mirror. Suddenly, i got a text _‘You wanted to be noticed… Will she be able to live with being noticed in such a terrible way? What do you think, Clem?- G’._

“What do you think could’ve caused this?” Hiccup asked.

“I don’t know,” I remembered the book, “well actually someone mailed me a book. It looked really old and it was named ‘Ancient’. There was also a letter inside telling me to go to page eighty-four. So I did and it was about a spell to make you noticed.”

“We should check out the book after school. We’ll all meet back here when Gabe gets back. Clementine, we… well I need to show you something,” Astrid dragged me away to talk with me privately,

“I think that book was taken from ancient realms. As in when you take something from there and read from it you will be cursed until you bring it back. Please don’t tell Hiccup, I need to tell him myself,” I smirked at her, “Oh stop that!”

The rest of the day was really uncomfortable for me... people just wouldn’t stop staring. Then of course, my _favorite_ part of the day… Mr. Gorter’s office. Again, we talked about the usual then as I got up to leave he said, “People are definitely going to notice you now.” which made me think if he was the one sending me those texts and the book. I mean his name is Garv Gorter, so he could be ‘G’. I quickly turned around to open the door but it was locked! I jiggled the handle but it still wouldn’t open.

 

 

    When I arrived at home, I got another text from ‘G’. _‘Ready for an adventure, my pretty plum? Be there at 8. - G’_. A few hours passed until eight came. Then I rushed back to school. While walking to school I bumped into Gabe.

“Hey, I’m Gabe.” he said smiling at me.

“I’m Clementine.” I said smiling back.

“Well, since we’re going to the same place. Do you wanna walk together?”

“Yeah, sure. I’d lov- LIKE to walk with you.” I said nodding. When we got there Gabe got a call so he moved to the side to take it. I noticed Hiccup and Astrid smirking at me.

“Love at first sight, Clementine?” Astrid and Hiccup shared a laugh.

“Oh shutup… you and Hiccup. You… you shouldn’t be talking.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Gabe said walking over to the back of the school.

“One of these bricks opens up the passageway… but which one?” Hiccup said looking at all of the bricks. I shrugged leaning on my elbow against a brick. All of a sudden the brick began to move then it fell along with several other ones making a passage. “Well that’s using your elbow.” Hiccup said laughing.

“That’s not funny, Hiccup.”

“I know it’s cheesy, but I feel grate!” Hiccup said dying of laughter. We started walking down the stairs. As we were walking down the stairs I noticed it started to get darker. When we all got down stairs it was pitch black. All of a sudden the lights turned mysteriously turned on.

“Glad you came… all of you.” Mr. Gorter said.

 

 

    I quickly hid the book behind my back when I saw Mr. Gorter. My heart was pounding so fast it could’ve popped out of my chest.

“I’ll just take the book, Clementine.” Mr. Gorter said as he motioned for me to come closer. It was so weird… my legs were moving by themselves. I tried to stop them but I couldn’t. When I was standing directly in front of of him my hands stretched out to give him the book.

“Now, with this book and all 13 tombs… I will have all power!” Mr. Gorter laughed wickedly holding up the book then said, “Oh Clementine thanks for the book… but your service is no longer needed. Keep in mind there is sacrifice… someone has to be it.” he stretched his hand out toward me and a black blob came shooting out as fast as an eagle so I couldn’t dodge it. Suddenly it hit me. I fell down from intense pain in my heart. I was dead.

 

 

    I started to hear voices from people in the same room as me. “I would be breaking a rule.” I’d never heard this voice before.

“When Death was in purgatory he let Samuel go back.” This voice sounded familiar.

“Why do you think he’s not here now? Besides he’s a skeleton with clothes and a skateboard.”

“Mom! You have to… I… please.”

“I’m in purgatory?” I asked as I stood up. I saw two people in front of me. One was a woman sitting behind a desk holding a file. Next to the desk were multiple file cabinets. The other person was faced towards her. As I walked closer, I noticed it was Gabe.

“Oh hey, Clem. Well I’ll meet you back… in Earth,” he looked at the woman, “right, Kate?” Gabe looked back at me smiling then he disappeared. That’s how I ended up here… in purgatory.

“Clementine, people will like you for who you are. You don’t need to change anything… just be yourself. I’ll let you talk to Gabe about this. Oh and before I let you go… I hope it works out,” I gave her a questioned look, “in case you haven’t noticed Gabe has a huge crush on you.” Kate smirked.

“Agh, he does not!”

“Oh my gosh, you have a crush on him to!”

“I do not!”

“You have my blessing.” She snapped her fingers sending me back into reality.

 

    I stood up only to see a glowing light coming from the book. It started to become more and more windy. The ground started to shake as 13 tombs popped out of the ground. I looked at Mr. Gorter then I noticed he was growing devil horns and tail. I heard my name from a distance and turned around. Gabe held out a gun nodding at me. I took it, aimed for Mr. Gorter’s head, then pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and the ritual stopped. “Gabe, can I talk to you… outside,” Astrid and Hiccup smirked at me as we walked out, “Kate said that she’ll let me talk to you about this… what does she mean?”

“I was sent here to help you. I sent those texts and the book. Clem, it’s all a valuable lesson here. Do you know why people don’t notice you,” I was about to answer, “I’ll answer that, you’re a pessimist who sits in the background, get yourself out there. Show people who you are. Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see an adorable, strong, loving person, who doesn’t go with the crowd... did I mention pretty? Besides, there are people who love you and want the best for you.”

“People like you?” We looked deep into eachother's eyes then it happened… we kissed. His lips were as soft as clouds. My heart was pounding so fast. It seemed as if he's done this before since he made all the right moves. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I put my fingers through his hair knocking his beanie down. It was incredible. I started to hear screaming from above us. As soon as I looked up a boy, girl, and a flying blue cat fell on us. “Uhhh Natsu, Lucy? I don’t think we’re in Fiore anymore.” the cat said.

“What do you say to an adventure, Clem.”

“Absolutely, Gabe.”

“Aw man, you’re not my pretty plum anymore… cause your skin isn’t purple anymore. Guess the book has a mind of it’s own.”

“Awww, he loves you.” the cat said putting its paws over its mouth.

“Oh shut up you dumb cat.”

    The end.


End file.
